Lavinia
by amburnikole
Summary: hard to summarize this....gotta read I guess Severus/new
1. Chapter 1

Lavinia Lavinia   
by Empress Sarah 

Lavinia stared at the hem of her robes whilst Dumbledore proceeded to explain things to her. She occasionally looked up to meet his face, but would only put her head back down again. 

She had not noticed that he had stopped speaking now and had moved to stand in front of her, until a hand reached under her chin.   
He gently lifted her head up to look at him. 

"My dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of at all. You must act strong and proud. You will make it through this and I admire your choice. I am well aware that who your family is plays a part in your apparant pain, but they will have to learn to accept it just as you have. For now I offer you a position here in my school as my Herbology professor. I believe the students will love you."   
"I dont know Albus-"   
"Lavinia, you have nothing to worry about right now. When the time comes we shall, but not now. You will have plently of collegues and friends here for you when you need it."   
"Alright Albus, alright. But I dont want anyone to know about this right now. Maybe when I come to terms with it then I will share it with someone else, but not right now. Okay?"   
He patted her shoulder.   
"Okay. Now, lets get you up and down to see your classroom."   
He reached out for her hand and helped her stand.   
"Down?"   
"Ah yes. Your classroom is in the dungeons, next to Professor Snape's."   
They started to walk together.   
"wonderful."she said sarcastically.   
"Now Lavinia, you havent seen each other since your graduations and a lot of things have happened. Severus has had his own plight that he had to fight and come to terms with. He may be a bitter person in action and appearance, but theres a lot more going on in that mind than what you think."   
"Is he still a death eater?"   
"I dont think it is my place to say. You can ask him when you think the time is right."he replied.   
Lavinia shook her head. She hadnt spoken to Severus since that night. That night that forever changed the way they were to each other. 

_"Lavinia!"shouted Severus. She turned and saw him coming towards her and she smiled before taking him in her arms and kissing him._   
_"Hello love. And how are you today? I was getting very worried about you. You dissapeared almost a week ago. Where have you been? What's going on?"_   
_He kissed her again._   
_"Hello to you too. Im great, absolutely great! Im sorry I havent been here Lavinia, but I was finishing something I started."_   
_Just then Lucius Malfoy stepped up behind them._   
_"If you are quite finished Snape, we have plans to make."_   
_He nodded and looked over at Lavinia's face which was now full of terror._   
_"What have you done?"she whispered._   
_"I've joined our Lord Lavinia, see!?"_   
_He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his upper arm._   
_Lavinia stepped back in horror._   
_She began to speak shakily._   
_"H-how could you do this Severus?"_   
_He looked at her repulsed face and put his sleeve down._   
_"What do you mean how could I do this? I'm a Slytherin Lavinia. I've been bred for joining the Dark Lord. It is my destiny."_   
_"No..no its not. I am your destiny Severus, or so you said. But I guess you lied. I cant believe you would do this Severus. After everything that we did and planned Severus...how?"_   
_"What does this change Lavinia? I'm still Severus Snape from Slytherin, you're Lavinia Karenina from Griffyndor."_   
_"No you're not. It changes everything. It changes you, therefore it changes me. I can't love evil Severus. And HE is evil. You're no longer Severus Snape, just another nameless, faceless death eater under his command and I cant and wont live with that. Goodbye Severus."_   
_Then she ran. Ran as far as she could away from him , despite his cries for her to come back and despite her heart's cries for him as well.. She would have no part in it. None at all.___

She wiped a small tear from her eye at the recollection and absently fingered the ring on the necklace under her robe. Suddenly Dumbledore awoke her from her reverie.   
"Here we are then."   
He motioned inside the door and into her classroom.   
It was very large but very dreary.   
*With a little spruceing up...a little color here....yes it could be a very nice room.*   
"Severus is just down the hall and your quarters are through a secret passage in your office."   
She mentally sighed.   
*Quarters next to Severus. Great, just what I needed.*   
"You pull out the book entitled Dreams into the Waking and then wait for the door to open and you go inside. If you need anything at all, everyone would be glad to assist you. Now I'll leave you to yourself. Your things are already in your room. Good day Lavinia."   
"Good day Albus."   
She sat down at her desk and listened to Dumbldore's retreat down the hallway. She put her head down in the desk and sighed audibly this time.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lavinia Lavinia   
by Empress Sarah 

She must have fallen asleep for she was awoken to the sound of her owl hooting.   
She looked up and silently wondered where she was a moment. She was lying in a bed and was covered by a big wool blanket. With furthur inspection she found it must be her room because her things were in their suitcases on the floor near the bed. She swung her legs off the bed and wondered who put her here. The last thing she remembered was her desk in her classroom.   
*Albus must have come back to say something and found me asleep.* she thought.   
She smiled. Good old Albus. He still was the nicest man she had ever met. With a sigh she hurridly set to work unpacking her things. 

That night, the banquet hall was full of the returning Hogwart's students and the new first years. Here Lavinia caught her first glance of Severus in years. She smiled at him and he returned her look with a cold, ugly sneer. Immediatly she returned his glare and she could feel the tension in the room grow. She muttered a hello as she passed him and he muttered something harshly under his breath. She moved to her seat which was on the opposite side from Snape. She was glad for it. She suddenly felt very depressed. Dumbledore got up and introduced her and the students clapped for her, then the sorting began. Lavinia felt herself brighten at the memories of her sorting. 

_"Karenina, Lavinia"_   
_There was a hush among the students. The daughter of the great wizard, Tobias Karenina was attending their school._   
_Everyone was sure she would be sorted into Slytherin. She belonged there with the other pureblood students like her father had been, or so many Slytherins believed._   
_She stepped up to the hat and put it on. After a moment or two the hat spoke out._   
_"Griffyndor!!"_   
_Everyone gasped and Lavinia proudly walked to the Griffyndor table._   
_The Slytherins glanced at her periodically between names to give her pitying looks. But she didnt care. She didnt want to be in Slytherin. She was very happy with the hat's choice._   
_"Snape, Severus."_   
_Lavinia looked up at the young boy with long black hair. He looked so sad and it was evident he was straining to get through all of this. He was sorted into Slytherin and Lavinia decided she would introduce herself to him later._   


Severus Snape sat with his eyes fixed anywhere but on HER. He was finding it hard to be his usual self around her. He wanted to be cold and indiffrent to her, but found that something inside him wouldnt let him completely ignore her. As the names were called he remembered his sorting and remembered when he met her. 

_"hello, Im Lavinia."_   
_"Hi...Im Severus."_   
_"Pleased to meet you. Um, I guess I just wanted to say hi. Would you like to study sometime?"_   
_"S-sure....sometime."_   
_"Alright. See you around then Severus."_   
_"Yeah, see you."_

She had been his first friend at Hogwarts.   
*And she had been your BEST friend. And more than that...*   
He caught himself rubbing his left arm and stopped.   
He stole a glance in her direction and saw her gazing off into space smiling. Maybe she was remembering her sorting as well? 

After the sorting was through Lavinia went to the Griffyndor common room. She looked around her old hangout and smiled at the memories.   
*If these walls could tell their secrets.*   
She turned and went back down the stairs.   
About 5 steps from the bottom, she screamed as her foot slipped and she fell forward. She hit her head on the railing and passed out at the bottom of the stairway.   
Hermoine Granger was the first to see her, but Harry was the first to go into action. Upon hearing Hermoine's scream he came in and saw their new Herbology professor on the floor bleeding. He immediately ran to get Madame Pomfrey while Hermoine used a spell to stop her bleeding forehead. 

Pomfrey returned with Harry shortly and she gasped, hurridly rushing to her side.   
"Harry, find Dumbledore and bring him to the infirmiry. Hermoine help me get her to the hospital wing."   
They used a levitating spell to lift her body and carry her to the infirmiry. 

Lavinia awoke in a haze. She was aware that many faces were looking upon her and it took a moment to register their faces.   
"Albus?"   
"Yes Lavinia."he put his hand over hers.   
"Whats going on?"   
"You had a little fall..."   
"Is the.."   
"Yes...you're fine. Your head might be a little sore though. You hit it pretty hard but Poppy healed it up."   
She looked over at Pomfrey.   
"Thanks Poppy."   
"Anytime dear. I suggest you go and rest. You both need it." she said putting a hand on Lavinia's stomach.   
"You know..."   
"Of course dear. Dumbledore told me just so I would make sure she was ok. Dont worry, its not leaving this room."   
"Thank you. Im just so glad...."   
She was interrupted by a frantic looking Snape's entrance.   
"Severus?"she inquired.   
"Are you alright?"he asked worridly.   
She nodded and saw Dumbledore motion to Pomfrey to come with him. They silently slipped out of the room.   
"Why the sudden concern?"she asked,trying to be menacing but failing when her voice broke at the end.   
He sighed and before he could comment she put out a hand to stop him.   
"Wait. Look, I dont know whats come over us Severus but.."   
"No no. I should be the one apologizing here. I started it. Lets try this over again, shall we?"   
She smiled at him and he smiled back. She extended her hand to him.   
"Hi, Im Lavinia."   
"Hi, Im Severus.   
She giggled remembering that night after the sorting.   
_"_Would you like me to help you back to your room again?"   
Her eyebrows shot up.   
"Again?Oh, so you are the one who put me to bed earlier."   
He nodded.   
"Thank you. and yes, that would be very nice."   
He helped her up slowly and he put his arm around her to give her better support as they walked. When they arrived in her office he pulled the proper book back and led her into her room.   
_"_How did you know which book to pull?"   
"Well the first time I just guessed. It turns out to be the same as mine. I guess Dumbledore likes to keep them all the same so he doesnt forget which book is for whom."   
She smiled before yawning.   
"Well Goodnight Severus, and thank you again."   
"You're welcome Lavinia. Good night to you as well."   
He turned to leave but she caught his arm.   
"Hey.."she whispered.   
He tilted his head to the side questioningly.   
"Would you like to study sometime?"she said with a smile.   
"I would love to."he said with a confidence he didnt have those years ago.   
He chuckled softly.   
"You really are here arent you?"he asked softly.   
"Yup and you're stuck with me."she replied.   
He smiled again.   
"Goodnight."   
"Night."   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Lavinia

  


sorry for the long time between posts!!!! Here's ch 3!!!

  
  


Lavinia awoke the next morning and immediately made a dash for the bathroom.

*Im never going to get used to this* she thought between heaves.

  


At breakfast she ate toast and crackers and even a little juice.

  


"Are you alright Lavinia?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Minerva. Just not very hungry this morning."

"Alright then. Good luck in classes today."

She nodded her thanks as Minerva left.

Soon she felt a presence behind her.

"Morning Severus."she mused.

"How do you do that? You always could."

She smiled at him.

"Women's intuition. We just know some things."

He rolled his eyes at that.

"Right right. Good luck today."

"Thanks."

The corners of his mouth twitched up as if it were going to smile but soon went back to their stern ways before he turned and walked off. Lavinia carefully got up and made her way to her classes. What a way to start the day, she thought.

  


They had been long, yet fun at the same time, she thought. Her classes had wore her clear out. She smiled a little. She had seen Severus a couple times in the day. He had sat next to her at dinner and inquired about her day. She sighed deeply.

How she had missed him.

*No matter about the past. We're here now...*she thought before drifting into sleep.

  


Flashes of images.

A man with a rope.

She reached for her wand. 

He took it from her reach.

He bound her hands.

He ripped her clothing away. 

She bit his hand that had been clamped over her mouth and screamed. 

He no longer cared. 

He attacked her, carving into her flesh.

Leaving his marks on her.

She screamed and screamed and....

  


"Lavinia.."

More screams and more pain.

  


"Lavinia!!"

  


She woke with a start. 

"Are you alright?"

She knew that voice. She looked over in the darkness to the the silhouette of Severus.

"Yes. Im fine. Just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare my foot! I'll bet all of Hogwarts is awake now."

"Was I screaming?"

"Yes you were."

"Oh. Im sorry."

He shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She sighed.

"Do you need something to sleep?"

"No, no. Its ok. Il be fine."

"Alright then."

He moved to get up but stopped as he felt her warm hand close around his wrist.

"Will you stay with me. At least until I fall asleep?"

He looked at her, concern evident in his features.

"Yes."he said simply. He moved to sit in the chair next to the bed but she didn't let go of his wrist.

"I think it would be more comfortable for you here." She lifted the covers to him.

"Im not sure..."he said nervously.

"Look, trust me. Now get in here."

After releasing a sigh he complied. 

He laid on his right side as she turned with her back to him taking his arm with her around her waist.

They lay there like that in silence. He knew she wasn't asleep. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"What is it Lavinia?"

She turned her body to face him, leaving his arm around her.

She sighed.

"You always know don't you?"

"Of course."

"Show me."she said.

"What?"

"Show me Severus."

"Show you what?"

"The mark."

"Why?"

"I just want to see it."

He remembered what happened the last time she saw it and the pain he had felt.

"Lavinia, I don't think.."

"Don't think Severus just do as I ask of you please!"

Sighing he gave in and lifted the sleeve of his nightrobe to show her the Dark Mark.

He carefully gauged her reaction. He expected the worst, the look from long ago.

But the look of disgust never came. It was as if she saw right past it. 

She reached out and touched it. He flinched away for a second, but soon relaxed as she began to trace it. He was so engrossed in her ministrations that he didn't notice her head moving closer to him before her lips were already on his arm. He felt the warmth of her lips press against the mark and he had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping at the intimate gesture. He felt so many things in that moment, the greatest of which was tenderness.

"Lavinia you dont have to..."

"Shhh..."she silenced with her finger on his lips.

"Its my turn. Im sorry for what happened those years ago. Im sorry I ran from you. I was scared and betrayed in a way. But Im not afraid now and Im not running either."

She moved a errand strand of hair from his face and he caught her hand in his before crushing his lips upon hers. They kissed like that for a few moments before coming back to the reality. 

"I've missed you."he whispered.

"I've missed you too."she replied.

They looked at each other then and she saw the sleepiness creep into him.

"Lets sleep now. You've had a long day and there will be plenty of time to snog later."

He gave a her a look mixed with sneer and laughter before taking her in his arms again to sleep.

  
  



End file.
